


The things you said that made me feel real

by angelnewt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnewt/pseuds/angelnewt
Summary: This is my gift for stooperman on tumblr as part of the rebelcaptain gift exchange. It's a drabble mini series with Cassian and Jyn that takes place over the course of the original star wars trilogy.





	1. I'm glad you're okay, Stay Close and Your father would be proud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so any suggestions or feedback would be appreciated. Also I'm sorry some of these are so short but my muse wasn't being very helpful.

After the battle of Scarif the Rebel base was extremely busy, trying to recover the Death Star plans and of course healing the many that were wounded in battle. Cassian looked on as one of the rebel pilot’s wife laid unconscious and her husband stayed by her side hoping and praying she would recover. Cassian felt like his heart lodged in his throat. He walked away and searched the base for Jyn. It took him a few minutes to find her but once he did, he walked straight up to her and gave her a gentle yet reassuring hug. “I’m glad you’re okay” Cassian whispered into her ear as he held her close. Jyn smiled. “I’m glad you’re okay too” Jyn said. When they pulled out their faces were close but before they could lean in to kiss, General Draven called Cassian’s name. Cassian turned to look back at the General and he nodded to him then looked back to Jyn. She smiled at him “Go on” She said gently. Cassian smiled at her “See you later then?” He inquired. “You will” Jyn confirmed.

Time skip

 

Cassian and Jyn made their way through the crowded market place. “Stay close” Cassian muttered as he held Jyn’s hand. Jyn looked down to their hands then back up to Cassian’s eyes. She saw something in his eyes that gave her butterflies. Cassian’s eyes held so much feeling and Jyn always found that she could not look away from them for long. Stormtroopers were approaching up ahead and Cassian and Jyn shared an uneasy glance. “Let’s move” Cassian said and he started walking faster, Jyn matched his fast pace. He led her down an alleyway. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard the Stormtroopers getting closer. She looked up to Cassian but he was watching the Troopers pass by. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb across her knuckles the action calmed her down. Once they were safe, they continued walking through the market still holding hands.

 

Time skip

 

Jyn stood overlooking the waterfalls. The ceremony for Luke Skywalker and Han Solo had taken place earlier that day and although she was happy the death star was destroyed, she wished her father could have seen it. She felt tears come to her eyes and slowly make their way down her face. She heard something behind her and looked back to see Cassian slowly approach her. He gently wiped the tears from her face and then held her hands in his. “Your father would be proud” He comforted. “I wish he was here” Jyn cried. “I know” Cassian said. They stared out at the waterfalls in silence. “Thank you for being here” Jyn spoke softly, “For giving me a new home,” She added. Cassian smiled at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.


	2. I need you to make it and I love you

Cassian paced the length of the ship almost twenty times, his worry and agitation consuming him as he waited for Jyn to return to the ship. K-2SO walked up to Cassian. “Do not worry Cassian; Jyn has a sixty-seven percent chance of success” K-2 said trying to be helpful but only making things worse for Cassian. Cassian gave K-2 an exasperated expression “Thanks Kay” He said sarcastically. Jyn’s voice came over the commlink “Cassian” She called. “Jyn, where are you?” Cassian asked. “There’s been some trouble and it looks like I might not make it.” She replied. Cassian could hear blasters going off in the background. “We’re not going to leave you” He argued. Jyn sighed “Cassian I don’t think you’re going to have a choice” She stated urgently. “Jyn” Cassian trembled and he took a deep breath then spoke “I need you to make it” That was all Jyn needed to hear she found her opening, trusted in the force, and made her way out. “I’m on my way” She stated. She was determined to make it for Cassian.

Cassian ordered K-2 to get the ship running. Cassian stood by the boarding ramp nervously drumming his fingers against his thighs as he waited. Suddenly Jyn came running into view. “Go, Go, Go” She shouted as she ran up the boarding ramp and into the ship. The Stormtroopers fired at them but it was too late they were already making their escape. Once they were out of danger and headed back to the Rebel base they finally had a chance to breathe. Jyn could sense the tension in the ship, Cassian was avoiding her gaze and he did not say much. Back at the base after the debriefing Jyn confronted Cassian before he could run off. “Thank you for not leaving me back there.” Jyn spoke. Cassian nodded. “You know I could never leave you” He stated. “I know” She agreed. “Jyn, I...” Cassian started but was at a loss for words. Jyn took in his face in anticipation. “I realized something back there something that I should’ve known earlier” He said “Yes” She encouraged. “I love you” He spoke softly. Jyn smiled. “I love you too” She beamed. Cassian smiled then leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss then they rested their foreheads together in a gentle headlock.


	3. Will you marry me and Welcome home

As the Rebellion celebrated the victory on Endor, Cassian led Jyn off to a secluded area. The moon shone brightly on the forest path. Cassian held Jyn’s hand as he led her to a fallen tree. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the stars. Cassian sighed deeply. “What’s wrong?” Jyn asked. Cassian raised an eyebrow at her. “You did the sigh” She stated and imitated his sigh. Cassian chuckled. “There’s nothing wrong. Everything is right. The Rebellion has won and the Empire is no more. For the first time in over twenty years the galaxy can be at peace” He rejoiced. Jyn nodded. “There is hope for a bright future” She agreed. Cassian smiled and took Jyn’s hands in his and kissed them. “I would like to share that future with you” He confessed. Jyn’s breath hitched in her throat at his confession. Cassian knelt down on one knee “Jyn Erso, it would make me the happiest man in the whole galaxy if you would be my wife” He proposed. Jyn smiled brightly and tears had begun to feel her eyes. “Yes Cassian, I would love to be your wife” She said happily. They shared an excited laugh then Cassian leaned up to pace a sweet kiss to her lips.

 

Six years after the defeat of the Empire Cassian and Jyn sat together by the shoreline watching as their five-year-old son played with Baze, Churrit, and their three-year-old daughter with Bodhi, him carrying her around on his shoulders. Jyn smiled and rested her head on Cassian’s shoulder. “I never expected my life to be this happy” Jyn stated. “Welcome Home” Cassian smirked down at her. She grinned and leaned up to give Cassian a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
